


Humilitas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hissera Adaar, <i>humilitas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humilitas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humilitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645452) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #026 - the seven virtues (as sete virtudes).

Hissera guiou Sera para longe, se escondendo nas sombras enquanto os nobres congratulavam Josephine e Celene no jantar de comemoração. As negociações foram um sucesso, mas não podia se importar menos com isso.

“Você conseguiu, honeytongue,” Sera disse enquanto caminhavam por corredores vazios.

“Josephine conseguiu. Eu nem sei _o que_ ela conseguiu.”

Hissera não tinha problemas em admitir que não tinha ideia do que tinham conseguido ou do que deram em troca. Contava com seus conselheiros para saber o que era melhor dentro de suas áreas e confiava na sua sabedoria. A Inquisidora estava ali só de fachada, tudo o que fez foi concordar com cada sugestão de Josephine, então parecia adequado deixar que o crédito ficasse onde merecia estar.

“Mas você tinha que estar lá parecendo importante.”

“E foi só isso que fiz. O tedioso e nada glamoroso trabalho de sentar lá com uma cara séria.”

“Tenho um jarro de vespas,” Sera ofereceu, com tom de sugestão. Sera sempre sabia exatamente como melhorar o humor de Hissera, normalmente com pegadinhas ou sexo.

“Vou admitir que sou boa em uma coisa, e isso é identificar e reconhecer ideias brilhantes de outras pessoas. Então conta mais, o que tem em mente?”


End file.
